Long Overdue
by 4kitty101
Summary: When Bella & Jasper were human they were brother & sister, Jasper goes off to war & dies. Edward & Bella marry but Edward dies of the influenza. Bella is changed. As all vampires, they met each other in Forks but Edward already has a mate.. ExB IN THE END
1. Birthday

**Hello!**

**4kitty101 here!**

**Here's a new story that I've been working on, this is just the prologue though. **

**I would like to thank ****Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy ****for helping me with this; she helped me fill in some of the blanks of my original idea!**

**So thank you!**

**Since I couldn't fill the whole summary in the little tiny space, so here's the whole summary, (courtesy of Farmer Joe-Gothic Fairy) I just played with it a little bit. **

**When Bella and Jasper were human, they were brother and sister, with Edward as Jaspers best friend. Jasper goes off to war and Edward proposes to Bella but then catches the influenza and supposedly 'dies' when he really if turned into a vampire by Carlisle. Bella becomes depressed and a random vampire finds her and changes Bella. When they are all vampires they end up meet up in Forks years later but Edward already has a mate…**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

I laughed loudly as I ran down the stairs quickly. Today's my birthday! I can't wait to see what I get; I just know that Jasper got me something wonderful. He's been so supportive of me ever since mother and father died.

My laugher slowly faded as I saw my brother with his head in his hands sitting at a table all alone. "What is wrong brother?" I asked, worry spreading through me.

I tried not to gasp in shock when I saw my brothers face. He looks as if he hasn't slept all night! There're dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he has slept in some time. His face a ghostly pale, he looks almost as if he's seen the grim reaper himself. But what shocked me the most was his eyes, dead. His eyes look dead inside, like he has no reason to go on.

"There is something that I must tell you dear sister." Jasper said, sounding dead inside.

He slowly stood up, walking towards me, arms open almost as if to calm me down, only then did I realize that I was shaking in fear of what is to come.

Jasper led me over to the gathering room and had me sit in one of the chairs placed near the fire place. As Jasper walked over to grab wood to start a fire did I notice that no one else was here. Usually there were servants scurrying around, carrying out orders. In my excitement to get down stairs fast, I didn't realize that I hadn't seen anyone at all. The house has almost a hallow feeling, like it's holding its breath.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, trying to control my voice from shaking, Jasper as he was putting the wood into the fire place, getting ready to start the fire.

Jasper didn't answer me until he got the fire started and sat in the chair across from me. "I-I have some bad news Bells." He said to me, his own voice shaking. Jasper only calls me Bells when something bad has happened.

"Just tell me what has happened Jasper, I am not a little girl anymore." I snapped, trying to sound brave, all the while I was shaking on the inside.

Jasper just smiled warily, "I know you are." He said, seeing right through my act.

"Did something bad happen then?" I asked impatient now.

"No," Jasper said and relief washed over me in waves. "But something is going to happen." And at that, the relief changed to fear.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked whispering.

Jasper looked into my eyes, his dead eyes reflecting the bright light from the fire. "I have to go out to war."

My world went black.

* * *

**This is just the beginning! **

**Ill update as soon as possible! **

**Review please! **

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Hopeless

**Yes, I know, I know! **

**It's been really slow lately but stay with me here!**

**But here's chappie 2! **

* * *

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

"Please wake up Bella." I heard someone whisper longingly into my ear.

I fought to open my eyes, I felt as if someone had put weights on both of them. I finally open my eyes, only to find a worried green looking right back at my chocolate brown.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, "Thank god you're alright Bella! You had everyone worried sick!" The owner of the arms cried.

I slowly sat up, my head spinning. "Wha-what happened?" I asked confused.

I felt the two warm arms unwrap themselves from my body and I immediately felt cold.

"You fainted Bella and fell of the chair that you had been sitting on." The person explained.

I finally came to my senses and looked over next to me. Edward. Jasper's best friend, what was he doing here? And where's Jasper?

Suddenly everything flooded back to me.

"_I-I have some bad news Bells."_

"_Just tell me what has happened Jasper, I am not a little girl anymore."_

"_I have to go out to war." _

Jasper! No! He's gone! First both my mother and father! I can't lose Jasper as well! I started to cry, my hands covering my face to hide from the world.

I felt the arm circle my waist once again, but this time they came with a soft whisper at my ear. "I'm so sorry Bella. He didn't want to leave. They made him go. They had to drag him out of here. He had no choice."

"No!" I cried out, making the Edward draw back quickly though his arms stayed where they were. "There is _always_ a choice!"

I looked up quickly, expecting Edward to be mad at me for yelling at him. I know that's not in a girl's place to yell, let alone at a man.

Edward just looked at me with a small sad smile on his handsome face. "I know."

Edwards face soon broke out into a larger smile; I looked to him, wondering what was so funny. "You should have seen what Jasper did to the men that tried to come and take you. They came a few minutes after you had fainted. He started fighting them, trying to stay and make that you were okay. I had been out on a morning stroll when I was passing you place, I ran over. I made a promise to Jasper, and I plan to keep it." He finished, whispering the last sentence.

His eyes snapped back down to mine, I tried not to gasp at the sheer beauty of them. "What was the promise?" I asked whispering.

His eyes burned holes into mine. He leaned over closer and whispered, "To watch over you forever." Edward started leaning down over me, and I started to let my eyes flutter close.

Right as he was about to kiss me, someone burst through the door. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The maid cried out as soon as she saw us.

My eyes snapped open, just in time to see Edward jump back away from me. I quickly looked away so he wouldn't see the hurt look on my face.

"Sir Edward, a woman is her to see you." The maid said quietly. I tried not to show the hurt on my face when I heard what she said. Edward quickly got up, whether he looked at me or not, I don't know, I couldn't stand to face him.

Edward just got up silently and walked out the door. I kept my eyes trained on the wall, trying not to cry. I really like Edward but know that he doesn't feel the same way. I'm hopeless.

* * *

**Also, to anyone that's reading my Broken Records story, I'll start doing the cookie questions later on in the story, there's just not enough happening right now. **

**Sorry!**

**Review please! **


	3. Promise

**Hey guys!**

**What's up?!**

**Anyway, lets just get on with it!**

**Here's chappie 3!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Edward's POV

"NO! Let me go!" I heard someone roar from across the street. I decided to take a late afternoon stroll when I heard yelling and shouting from across the street. I noticed that other people around had stopped and looked over in the direction of the yelling, wondering what had gotten someone so mad.

I, also, turned around to find the source of the yelling. I was amazed to see my best friend, Jasper Swan, struggling with some soldiers'. I quickly looked both ways on the street, seeing no cars, I quickly ran across. I saw that quiet a crowd had gathered, watching Jasper, trying to fight off the soldiers' that were trying to drag him into a car.

"What is going on here?!" I roared, trying to get the soldiers' attention. Well it worked, they all froze and turned to me.

The soldier's froze, as did Jasper's struggling. "I will **not** ask again!" I yelled to the soldiers'. I never liked to flaunt my status, showing off the others, but I knew that that was what I needed at a time like this.

"W-we have orders to take h-him to the general." A soldier said shaking. The other soldiers' nodded their heads, to afraid to speak. Good.

"Why?!" Why in the world would a general need to see Jasper?!

"He's going to war." The soldier explained.

I don't think that anything could have prepared me for something like that. Jasper can't go to war! He's practically a prince here in Europe, if the enemy knew that he would be fighting in the war, they would go and try to kill him in a heartbeat. He also had Isabella to take care of; she has no one else left since both their parents died.

"That can't be possible." I tried to reason to him.

"It is sir." The soldier said.

"Why does the general want Jasper?" As soon as the question was out of my mouth, I realized the answer.

"He is hoping that it will inspire others to join the army." No, no! This can't be happening; they can't just come out of nowhere and take my best friend.

"You can't _make _him go!" I knew that Jasper would never go and leave Bella all on her own.

I heard a car door shut loudly behind me. I turned around and saw the general himself. The soldiers' quickly straitened their posture and saluted him.

"He will if he wants to keep his baby sister safe." The general said in a smug voice with a smug smile.

The color drained from both mine and Jasper's face. Bella. Would he really?

He seemed to see the small trace of doubt in my eyes, "My men are already with her, making sure that she is alright, as we speak." His smug smile grew until I thought that he face would get stuck that way.

I have always loved Bella, and Jasper knew it too. I know that Jasper loves her even more, seeing as she is all he has as well. We both knew that that would be the deal breaker. He would have to go, for her safety.

Jasper seemed to come to the same realization, "Fine, I'll go." I didn't even think that it was even possible, but the general's smug smile grew even larger. "But I get some time to say good bye to her and Edward both." His smile disappeared quickly.

"Fine." He said curtly, frowning.

The soldiers' let him go and walked over to a truck that I haven't even noticed. The general shouted something, but I wasn't paying attention, I was busy running over to Jasper, who was on the ground, curled up in a ball now.

I had to jump out of the way when some soldiers' ran out of Jasper's house and over to the truck.

I got Jasper up to his feet and we made our way over to the door. We made our way into the house but stopped when we passed a room and saw a small figure lying on a couch.

Jasper broke free from my hold on him and ran over to the figure. I quickly followed him and gasped when I noticed that it was Bella.

Jasper was already over to her, lightly patting her face, trying to get her to wake up.

"Did those idiots do this to her?!" I growled out.

Jasper just shook his head, "When I told her that I was going to war, she just fainted and fell of the chair before I could get to her. The soldiers' came in minutes later and dragged me out." He explained this all to me, still while patting her face lightly, trying to wake her up.

"Why did you tell me about this earlier?" I asked after a few minutes of just trying to wake Bella up.

"I just found out by massager this morning." He sighed. "I can't believe it had to be today of all days." He said heatedly.

"Why?" I asked confused. I remember Jasper mentioning something about today but just couldn't put my finger on it.

Jasper gave me a crazy look and said, "Today is Bella's birthday."

Crap.

"Promise me something Edward." Jasper said quietly.

He looked me in the eyes, something that Jasper almost never does. I could see the pain and sadness in them. "Protect her. Keep her safe. Never let her out of your site. I know that you both love each other and I want her to be happy in the end. I know that you'll end up proposing to her when I'm gone. And we both know that I won't be coming back, alive anyway. So I give you my blessing right now to marry her."

I was stunned by everything that Jasper had just said. I just kept opening and closing my mouth, looking like fish I bet.

Finally I woke up, "I will **always **keep her safe Jasper, even if it's the last thing that I do, no one will ever hurt her. And… thank you, for the blessing." I smiled sadly to him.

We both know that, some day, I plan to propose to Bella, and hopefully, she'll say yes.

"But I know that I will see you again someday Edward. Some day. We'll meet again. I just know it." I said to him firmly though I doubted myself.

The soldiers' came bursting through the door, guns in hands.

Jasper just slowly stood up, without a word. He stared walking out the door when he stopped and turned to me.

"Remember your promise Edward. Forever. And, we **will **meet again." And with that, he was out the door.

I looked at Bella lovingly.

Today is her eighteenth birthday.

She's at marring age.

I think I might just have a little trouble with that promise Jasper.

* * *

**I'm not getting that many reviews guys… so I'm just starting to think that no one's really reading my story…**

**I just ask for at least four reviews before I update again. **

**I gave you guys and extra long chapter!**


	4. Hate

**Holy poop guys!!!**

**That's a lotta reviews! **

**Thanks so much!!!**

**Also, thank you to Babycakes23 for the lovely bunny!**

**A big thank you to Emberseve! She made two posters for this story! BIG cookie for you! **

**So here's the links for both of them if you want to check them out!**

**w w w . polyvore . c o m /long_overdue_poster/set?id=8118490**

**w w w . polyvore . c o m /long_overdue_poster/set?id=8118941**

**(Without the spaces of course!)**

**I know that I haven't updated this story in a little while but I had some REALLY big problems with my computer at my dads but I already had this chapter on my moms computer and this one was messed up but I finally fixed it!**

**Yay me!**

**Also, news to my Broken Records readers as well, I'm moving in with my dad so I can go on my computer everyday then so I'll be able to update more often! Yes!**

**Yes yes, I know that these chapters are shorter and updated less often then Broken Records but bear with me!**

**I have finals going on in all of my classes (yes already!) so cut me some slack! **

**Here's chapter 4!!!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

I woke up by someone slowly and gently shaking my shoulder. "I do not want to get up right now." I whined but I'm sure that it ended up sounding something like "Ah nah wanna gat upt rih nowa."

I heard a velvet voice give out a low chuckle in response. I gasped loudly and shot out of my bed like a bullet. "So _now _you want to get up then?" a smooth voice teased lightly to me. My eyes shot to the owner of the voice and I gave out yet another loud gasp.

_He _was the last person that I expected to see sitting on my bed in my bed room this early in the morning. Edward quickly jerked away slightly. I felt the slight shift of weight when he got off my bed. I hadn't realized that I was glaring at him until I looked around my room quickly and noticed my reflection in the mirror.

I quickly softened my gaze and looked back towards him. Edward was looking down at his feet, not daring to meet my eyes. I could feel the tension growing in the room so I cleared my throat and asked politely, "Did you need something Edward?"

Edward turned his head to look at me; he showed no emotion at all. "I just came up to tell you that breakfast was ready." He said in monotone. I simply nodded to him, not saying anything. Edward just got up and started walking towards my bed room door. Reaching for the handle, he hesitated, "Bella-" he started but stopped.

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

In response, he just ran out my door slamming it shut. I let out yet another loud sigh. _What is wrong with me?_

I just shook my head and started to get dressed.

_I wonder if anything will ever become of us. But I already know that he is too perfect for me. He's a Greek god and I'm… I'm just plain Bella. _

I shook myself out of my thinking and dragged myself out my door. I walked down our grand staircase and to the dinning room.

Sitting there at the head of the table was none other then Edward Masen himself reading a newspaper. I sat at the other end of the long table. Edward shuffled his newspaper and placed it beside him so he could look at me.

A servant came over to Edward and whispered something in his ear with a seductive smile on her face. Edward looked horrified but quickly covered it with a small smile and shook his head. The servant gave a sexy pout and ran a hand lightly down his shoulder. This time Edward whispered something back, yet when he was whispering back into her ear, he was looking at me the whole time. I blushed under his gaze. What ever he said to the woman certainly didn't please her. She quickly stood up, glared harshly at me and walked away, swinging her hips.

I was certainly puzzled at the exchange but just started to eat my breakfast.

Edward cleared his throat a few minutes later to get my attention. I looked up at him from my lashes. His eyes widened slightly and looked dazed but recovered just as fast so I just figured I was seeing things.

"I am sorry to tell you this Isabella," He paused, "but you are not allowed to leave this household." He informed me. He had a certain look in his eyes that told me that he was enjoying this. _Smug. _He was smug by him getting to tell me what to do.

"Excuse you?" I asked sarcastically. I knew that it was not in my place to talk to anyone this way but I was enraged. By Edward acting this way and Jasper having to leave.

"You heard me Isabella." He said, not bothering to hide his smug smile.

"You are not the boss of me Edward!" I yelled, putting my hands in front of me on the table, standing up so fast that I knocked my chair backwards.

Edward copied my move, knocking his chair back harder and faster. "In case you forgot Isabella but your brother left me in charge of you!" He yelled back just as loud.

"You are NOT my father!" I screamed to him.

"That's because your father is dead!" He screamed back to me.

We both froze, a look of horror showed on his face but I knew mine was worse. He knew just how much my father, Charlie, meant to me.

I ran out the room as fast as I could without tripping. I ran up the stairs and up to my room.

_I hate you Edward!_

I thought of my very few memories I had of my father and I when I was very young.

I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking of what could have been.

* * *

**I know right?!?!**

**Harsh Edward!**

**lol**

**So I think that I might start doing the cookie questions again so here's chapter 4!**

**Cookie question: Why do you think that Edward looked dazed when Bella looked at him?**

**For anyone that doesn't know what cookie questions are, there're these little questions that I put at the end of every (That is if I don't forget) chapter, you write in your answer and if you get it right, I put you in the next chapter. **

**Still confused?**

**Go check out my story ****Broken Records****, that's the only other one that has them in it. **

**So send in some answers for me!!!**

**Suggestions?**

**Lemme know!**

**Review please!**

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!!**

**Well, to those few mothers reading my story!**

**Also, if you know of any other stories like this one, not because I think they took it, just because I LOVE this story plot and I know that some other people have made some like this one, I've already read Thinking of You by A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC!**

**Review pretty please!**


	5. Influenza

**Winner's of the cookie for chapter four.**

**Vampgurl15**

**LoveOnlyAsYouKnowHow**

**Soccerchic-fanficfanatic13**

**Darkfaiire**

**Emberseve**

**ZoeyRedbird-Night1317**

**Ltju**

**Answer – She dazzled, seduced him, he thought she looked beautiful, sexy, hot.**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Edward's POV

_Thud thud thud _

"Sir?" I heard a voice asked lightly but paid no attention to it.

"You are going to hurt yourself if you continue that…" The owner of the voice trailed off.

I just continued to bang my head against the wall even after the servant was long gone.

I can't believe that I was that stupid to say that to her! I know how much her dad meant to her, to both Jasper and Bella too.

What would Jasper think if he knew just how I am treating his little sister even after I made that promise to him?

I finally stopped banging my head on the wall after I was sure I would have a dent in my head to remind me of my stupidity.

"Sir Edward?" I heard a different voice from before ask.

I slowly turned around, aware of the large bump of my forehead beginning to form.

I turned around and saw the same servant from before.

Ughhh! I think back to breakfast, the good part of it at least.

When she looked up at me from her lashes… She's going to get me killed.

I let out a slight groan from thinking about the look in her eyes.

I forgot all about the girl in front of me and reeled back when I opened my eyes and saw her to close to me.

She had that pout on her face, the same one from breakfast.

I shivered at what she had said to me but dare not think back to it in fear of throwing up all over this… girl.

She saw me shiver and grinned at me and tried to stalk closer.

I heard a someone clear their throat loudly and my eyes shot up to meet the person that just saved me.

Brown.

Chocolate brown.

Damnit.

Bella was standing in the doorway, staring at both of us.

Her eyes were glazed over and I saw that she looked dead.

I rushed over to her in hopes of apologizing but was stopped short when I felt a hard tug on my shirt.

I stopped and turned around quickly, wondering who was keeping me from Bella.

The servant.

She placed her hand on my shoulder again, trailing it down my arm slowly.

I was about to say something to her u knew I would regret but I caught a slight movement out of the corner of my eye.

I turned back around and saw Bella's back slowly becoming smaller. It took me a moment to realize that she was walking away from me and down the hallway.

I quickly shook off the servant and practically ran down the hallway, trying to catch up with Bella.

I finally did and lightly put my hand on her shoulder, as not to startle her.

But she still jumped.

So did I.

I'm not sure if it was because of me startling her or she felt the electric shock I felt as well.

Bella stopped walking but didn't turn around to face me. After a few minutes she still wouldn't face me.

I felt annoyed that, she's acting so childish!

_Edward Masen! Do you even hear yourself?! You know how much Charlie meant to Bella! You went and insulted her like that earlier and now you're saying she's acting _childish_? I _know _I raised my son to be a gentle man! _

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard my mother scold me. She's right too.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

I opened my eyes, surprised to see Bella looking at me with tears in her eyes.

Oh god! What've I done now?!

I quickly tried to apologize but she just shook her head in response.

"Edward…" She trialed off, turning her head away from me.

I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted them up slightly, motioning that I wanted her to look at me.

"What's wrong? I'm… I'm sorry for what I said earlier Bella. I know that it was not in my place to say anything. Let alone with everything that you've been going through." I finished looking deep into her eyes, pleading with her to believe me.

I suddenly had the urge to pull her flush against me and just kiss her senseless…

What is going on with me?!

I've never had these kind of thoughts about any girl.

Woman.

Bella is not a _girl _she's a _woman_.

What in the world is going on with me…?

"It's… alright Edward. I know that you didn't really mean it."

I knew I was going to need to do some major fixing but I remembered that she had coming looking for me.

"Were not done with this conversation," I let her know. "But what's wrong? Why were you looking for me?" I asked confused.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

My eyes widened, wondering what I've done now.

"It's… your mom, Edward…"

My heart froze.

My mom's the only thing I have left now.

I just can't lose her.

"She's got the influenza. They don't know if she'll make it through."

My world went dark.

* * *

**Cookie question - In the last chapter, why do you think that Edward told Bella that she can't leave the house?**

**I've updated Broken Records.**


	6. Horror

**So sorry that I haven't updated in SOOO long! My grandma just died R.I.P. Grammy : '( and my computers been acting funny plus I just got braces! These things hurt lyke hell…**

**SO I'm just going to get right in! **

**Winner's for the cookie for chapter five!**

**Brizee**

**Soccerchic-fanficfanatic13**

**Forever Wicked and Evil**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**twird96**

**AndJustForgetTheWorld**

**Answer – Edward didn't want Bella to catch the influenza!**

**And here is you cookie! (::) chocolate chip! All thanks goes to twird96 for the cool cookie! (If you wanna use you gotta ask!) **

**Twird96 - Q IS FOR QUOTES FROM TWILIGHT and X IS FOR X BOX (lol twird96 knows what I mean… and I didn't know what else to do… :D)**

**Here's chapter six!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

I cried out for help when Edward collapsed in my arms, I ended up crumpling to the ground with my arms wrapped around him. I didn't blame him either, I almost fainted myself when I learned of sweet Elizabeth's sickness.

"Oh my! What on Earth happened here?!" A voice squealed out.

My head snapped up and I had to hold in a groan as I saw who had come from my cry for help.

The servant.

The servant started to kneel down, wrapping her arms under mine, forcing me to let go of Edward and wrap her arms around him. The girl was only a few years older than me, not much taller so I knew she wouldn't be able to lift him up anyway. My patience was beginning to wear thin with the girl, "I doubt you will be able to lift him. If you want to be of any _real _help, go get someone else." I practically snapped to her. I knew that I would feel bad about it… later. The girl ran off and I grabbed Edward just before he would have smacked his head onto the tile.

As the girl was off getting someone I couldn't help but think as to why I suddenly did not like the girl, we never had a problem before.

I was broke out of my pondering when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and noticed two male servants but not the girl, _good_ a part of me growled out.

"Can you please lift him up and fallow me?" I asked them nicely, trying to make up to myself how I acted towards the girl.

I gently unwrapped my arms from him and stood up while they picked Edward up, I'm not sure why but suddenly I felt very empty. I just shook my head and led the servants up the stairs.

I was thinking about putting him in the guest room on the far side of the house when I suddenly changed my mind and turned into my room without thinking at all. I glanced over at the men carrying Edward and read clear surprise on their faces but when they noticed me looking at them, the look was gone.

They gently laid him on the bed and walked out without another word. Once they had walked out the door I closed them and I went to Edward's side.

He looked so peaceful, just laying there, sleeping. But for some reason I had a feeling that his dreams were not as peaceful. And soon enough, his brow furrowed, he tensed up, and a frown appeared on his beautiful face. _That won't do._ I leaned over towards him and lightly cupped his strong jaw in my small hand. I gasped in shock when I felt the same shock as I did earlier yet again when my hand came in contact with his skin. He must have felt it to for he completely relaxed, his face smoothing out. I smiled slightly, happy that he was no longer upset. For some reason I didn't like the idea of Edward being in pain, or hurt in anyway.

I shook my head, trying to clear away my thoughts. _What's going on with me, I've never felt like this about anymore else…_

I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard a low moan beside me. My eyes flew up and met a startling green pair.

Edward.

"Wha… Where am I?" He croaked out. I gently pushed him back down when he started to sit up to look around.

"You're in my room, you fainted." I gave him a small smile as he looked at me with eyebrows raised. My smile vanished as I asked my next question. "Do you remember what happened before you fainted Edward?" I asked softly. Part of my hoped he wouldn't remember, in fear of putting him through that pain again. But the other part hoped he did, so I wouldn't have to see that look on his face again, pure horror, when I would have to tell him again.

And when I saw the look on his face, a part of me died. That look again, pure horror, as he slowly remembered what happened before.

I realized that my hand was still cupping his jaw so I slowly began to draw my hand back towards me, part of me never wanting to let go. The look on his face vanished as he realized what I was doing. Edward quickly drew my hands back and leaned his face into my hand and closed his eyes.

"Please tell me it's not true." He whispered so softly I had to strain to hear him. My heart broke when I felt my palm getting wet with his tears.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I whispered just as quietly.

We both knew how bad the influenza was and the odds of someone surviving it once they caught it. According to the news going around town, about one half of the town's already caught it. And only one person has lived through it so far.

Edward suddenly jumped up, startling me. "I have to go find her…" I caught as he quickly walked out the room.

I ran out the room after him, trying to catch him before he ran off into the street and got himself killed. With what time of day it was, the streets would be extremely busy and I doubt that in Edward's state of panic he would not even bother taking precautions. As I ran downstairs I saw the door swinging back and forth with a few servants lingering in the hallways, staring at the door with confused expressions.

I turned towards the servants and noticed one of the men that had helped me by carrying Edward up to my room. I caught his eye and silently asked the question yet I already knew the answer to. The man shook his head grimly.

Oh no…

* * *

**Chappie chappie chappie!**

**Review review review!**

**Cookie question – why do you think Bella doesn't lyke the girl servant??? **

**Hint – no hint. This is REALLY easy!!!**

**Also if no one knows, I've update broken records and plan to update again VERY soon… lyke… later today... it's about 5:30am right now… **

**Reviews help!**


	7. In Loving Memory Of

Sorry guys but this isn't a real chapter.

* * *

_**This is in loving memory of Emmanuel Jr. **_

_**On this day, twenty-two years ago, four year old Lil Manny was pronounced dead from drowning. **_

_**His mother made a horrible choice.**_

_**She took him to an adult party without his father's knowledge. **_

_**She ended up drunk while her son wondered around a house full of drunken adults. **_

_**No one was paying attention as he slipped and fell into the pool in the backyard. **_

_**He lay at the bottom of that pool for ever thirty minutes before anyone noticed him. **_

_**By the time someone even noticed him, he was gone. **_

_**Please let this be a reminder to everyone to watch your children, especially if their swimming. **_

_**He was only four years old. **_

_**Rest in peace Lil Manny. **_

_**We miss you. **_

_**Dad really misses you.**_

**_January 28th, 1986 - August 1st, 1990_**

* * *

Sorry guys know you must be mad that it's not really a chapter but I really wanted to do this. I'll try to put up the chapter soon. I've got half of it done already. I'll just put it up as the next chapter.


	8. News

**Hey guys!**

**Wow, I think that this is the fastest I've ever update for this story… Yay! :D**

**And for anyone that was wondering, Lil Manny was my half brother. We have the same father but different mothers. Thanks so much guys for the support!**

**Cookie winners!**

**2cool4school**

**Dubblebubble71**

**Obsessed Cullen disorder**

**Vampgurl15**

**Tomboy Amy**

**Erinxoxo**

**Twird96 - I'm so sorry RIP**

**ZoeyRedbird-Night1317**

**Brizee**

**Eternal Love's Eclipse**

**Forever Wicked and Evil**

**Twilighter2967**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**Answer – Bella lykes Edward and she was hitting on her man! She made her let go of him! Rawr! Ya know what I mean…lol**

**Here's your cookie! (::) Thank you twird96!**

**Chappie 8!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Edward's POV

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I heard a harsh voice yell to me but paid no attention as I ran a across the street.

_I'm coming mom, I'm coming, w_as my only thought as I ran across town to the only medical center around.

As I ran though the streets I tried to keep an eye out and not get hit by anyone or anything. I should had listened to Bella and taken a carriage with her.

_Bella. _I thought wistfully. I barely knew her yet I want her so bad…

"Watch out!" I heard someone yell. I, being an idiot, stopped and turned around, searching for the source of the voice.

Bad mistake.

I felt the breath knocked out of me as I fell to the ground. I groaned as I tried to get up. _Have to keep moving…_ Was my only thought as I strained to get up. I lifted my head slightly and saw a few people gathering around me, checking to see if I was okay. I felt to small arms wrap around my waist and help me to my feet. I turned around to thank the person and my breath hitched as I saw who it was.

Bella.

I leaned on her slightly as I was still shocked from the fall.

"What's wrong with you?! Watch where you're going next time!" I turned my head slightly to see a man about red in the face, shaking his fist in the air. He gave me one more glare, huffed, and just walked away, back to his vehicle that he hit me with.

I turned towards Bella, "What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

But she said nothing as she led me back to a carriage, helped me inside, and only spoke a few words to the driver. As she leaned back from talking to the driver, the carriage lurched forward. As we drove through the streets Bella didn't even say anything. The tension was getting thick so in an attempt in breaking it, "So… how did you find me?" I asked.

I glanced at Bella, taking in her locked jaw and clenched fists. After a few minutes of silence, I knew she wasn't going to answer.

My hand flew up to my cheek as I felt a sharp pain, hard enough to leave a mark. I turned around and almost gasped out loud at Bella's expression.

Her cheeks were flushed, her jaw clenched, lips quivering, with eyes blazing. "What were you _thinking_?!" She whispered furiously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hands twitch.

I had never seen her this mad before, she looked beautiful…

Another stinging slap to my other cheek knocked me out of my thoughts.

I looked into her eyes again and suddenly felt ashamed.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Then what?!" She whispered.

I stuttered under her intense gaze, "I… I just wanted to get to her…" I trailed off.

"And if you had gotten yourself killed? Then you wouldn't be seeing her at all! Do you even think things through?!" I lifted my head to look at her again and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

My heart broke inside when I saw the tears in her eyes spill over and trail down her pale cheeks. I lifted my hand to lightly cup her cheek in my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my palm. "I can't lose you Edward…" She whispered sadly.

"Bella…" I breathed out, silently asking her to open her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open and I became lost in their depths. I leaned towards her slightly, giving her space to lean away if she wanted. When she didn't move, I moved in even more, still giving her space. I leaned in closer and closer until I was only an inch away from her. I locked eyes with her for a moment and her eyes fluttered closed. Right as I was about to close the space between us, the door flew open. We flew apart so fast that I flew out the door since mine was the one that had been opened.

I looked up from my space on the ground and saw the driver looking down on me. "Oh my… excuse me sir, are alright? My apologies." He stuttered as he helped me to my feet.

When I was up I looked into the carriage and saw Bella against her door, flushed. I knew I was too and tried to fight down the blush as I held out a hand to help her out of the carriage.

As Bella hopped out of the carriage we both turned around and I finally saw where we were.

The hospital.

I sucked in a deep breath as I gripped Bella's hand harder. She squeezed mine back in return.

I took a deep breath as we both walked through the doors.

We both gasped at the rows and rows of bodies lined up. There had to be at least three hundred people, all lying on cots on the floor, covered with white sheets all the way up to their neck.

"This way Edward." Bella whispered to me, as is afraid to wake anyone.

As we walked to the very back of the hospital I glanced at the faces.

Sickly pale, eyes sunken in, lips cracked with dried blood around them.

"Hello. I'm doctor Carlisle. How can I help you?" I heard a quiet voice ask.

Bella and I both turned around quickly, neither of us had even heard anyone coming.

In front of us was a pale man, almost as pale as the sick. Carlisle's eyes were a startling gold.

I stepped forward "I'm here to see my mother, Elizabeth.

A look of realization flashed across his face as he nodded.

And what he said next rocked my world…

"I have some important news for you…"

* * *

**Chappie chappie chappie!**

**Review review review!**

**Gasp! Oh no!**

**Cookie question – What do you think the news is???**

**Hint – No hint ! :P**

**Okay guys! Last chappie I got 20 reviews, this time I'm gonna asked for at least 25 before I update again!**

_**I've updated Broken Records!!!**_

**Perddy please review! =]**


	9. Sorry

_**LATER ON, I MAY CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M' !**_

_**If anyone knows, can someone please let me know when everyone was changed?**_

**_I HAVE FINISHED BROKEN RECORDS!!!_**

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL CONCERNING BROKEN RECORDS!!!_**

**Winner's for Chapter 8 –**

**Twird96**

**2cool4school**

**Jackie Clearwater**

**Raven-Elena-Salvatore1416**

**Erinxoxo**

**Ellinelly**

**Annonymous Bitch**

**Vampyregirl86**

_**LATER ON, I MAY CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M' !**_

_**If anyone knows, can someone please let me know when everyone was changed?**_

* * *

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

I softly closed the door behind me, my head down, ignoring the pitying looks of the staff. I dragged myself up to my room and softly shut the door. I lay on my bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I curled under the covers and desperately tried to draw them even closer to my body. I let out a shaky sigh and closed my eyes, in an attempt to sleep after my horrific day. After a few minutes I felt myself begin to slip away.

"_I have some important news for you…" Carlisle paused, looking us both firmly in the eye. "I'm sorry to say this but your mother did not make it. I'm so sorry Sir Cullen." He hung his head and walked away to give us some privacy. _

"_Edward…" I began but stopped when I turned and saw that he was already gone, the entrance doors still swinging. _

_I felt the tears begin to appear in my eyes but quickly wiped them away. I shook my head and turned around to walk out the door before my tears could fall down my face. _

"_Miss Swan?" I heard someone call. I spun around so quickly that I ended up tripping on my own feet. Before my face could come in contact with the hard floor, I was caught in a pair of ice cold arms. The pair of arms righted me on my feet then took a step back. _

"_Are you alright Miss Swan?" Doctor Carlisle asked concerned. _

"_No, no I'm not." I whispered so quietly, knowing that he wouldn't hear me. _

"_I'm sorry." He said with a sad smile. I with held a gasp. _

_I quickly nodded my head and practically ran out of the hospital. _

I felt someone stroking my cheek, caressing my cheek almost lovingly. My eyes fluttered open at the foreign feeling but still loving it. A pair of sad and pained emerald eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered so softly and started to withdraw his hand away from my face.

I quickly grabbed his hand and held it softly in my own. I looked into his eyes. There was no need for words.

I stared into his eyes as his tears began to cloud his brilliant eyes from me. I wrapped my arms around him, willing to do anything to take away his pain. I held his as his body shook, letting him cry for as long as he needed to.

I'm not sure how long we sat there as I held him while he cried but I wasn't about to disturb him. He started to calm down, his sobs becoming quieter and quieter.

His head was resting in the crook of my neck, I could feel the wetness from his tears but I dare not say anything.

I leaned back and unwrapped my arms from around his body, moving my arms from his back and sliding them back around his towards his shoulders. I lightly pushed on his shoulders, pushing him away from my body.

Edward misunderstood my movement and began to lift himself from my bed, pulling himself away from me.

I gently pulled him back and took his face in my hands, cupping his face. I looked into his eyes and saw his eyes were still red from crying. He had a few tears on his face that had not fallen yet.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and leaned forward, kissing his tear away that had been on his cheek, a few inches from under his left eye.

I leaned back a little to look into his eyes again. "I'm sorry." I whispered again, I leaned forward a little and kissed away the tear that was on his jaw. He shivered as my lips came in contact with skin.

I repeated the process a few more times until his face was completely clear from tears. I leaned back once again and gave him a small soft smile.

"I'm sorry." I repeated once more, letting my hands fall from his face. I was about to get up off my bed to leave him but he wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his embraced. Edward buried his face into my hair and took a deep breath. He moved his face so his lips brushed up against the shell of my ear. "Thank you Bella." He whispered breathily.

I turned my head to look at him and when I did I finally realize how close I was to him. I glanced into his eyes and was taken back at the intense look he was giving me. I took a deep breath, and without even knowing what I was doing, I attached my lips to his.

"You're welcome." I whispered against his and I pulled away before he could kiss me back. I ran out the room without even looking back at him, afraid of seeing the look of disgust he would give me. I quickly ran out the door and down the hallway.

_What is wrong with you? _I scolded myself.

I was so busy thinking to myself, I wasn't paying attention as I turned a corner.

I ran straight into a hard chest, I felt someone's arms wrap around my wrists, preventing me from stepping back.

I heard a creepy voice purr, "Why hello there beautiful…" sending chills down my spine.

* * *

_**LATER ON, I MAY CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M' !**_

_**If anyone knows, can someone please let me know when everyone was changed?**_

**Cookie Question – Who do you think it is?**

**Hint – Think how I described them. It's a man. **

_**LATER ON, I MAY CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M' !**_

_**If anyone knows, can someone please let me know when everyone was changed?**_

**_I HAVE FINISHED BROKEN RECORDS!!!_**

**_PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL CONCERNING BROKEN RECORDS!!!_**


	10. Fiancée

**Short chappie, read authors note at bottom once done.**

**Winners!**

**AndJustForgetTheWorld**

**Vampyregirl86**

**Twird96**

**Newgirl5**

**Obsessed Cullen disorder**

**Reneesmay**

**Erinxoxo**

**xXthesinginglarkXx**

**Answer: James! It was mostly a guessing cookie question, didn't really give any hints XP**

**Thanks for everyone who gave dates!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Edward's POV

I was still frozen in the same place from when had kissed me. _Why did you kiss her back? _I mentally scolded myself. While I was busy yelling at myself in my mind, I did not hear the cry from the hallway outside Bella's room.

_I should go find her… _I thought and got up before I could chicken out like the coward I knew I was deep down inside. As I walked through the hallway and towards the corner I heard voices whispering. For some reason, I just stopped short and stood right behind the corner to ease drop.

"I will have you." I heard a man voice snarl quietly.

I heard no reply but did hear a small short gasp, sounding from a woman.

I frowned and turned the corner. I saw red at the image before me.

A pale man with greasy blond hair, pulled back into a pony tail. The man had my Bella by the arms, pinning her small body to his. I saw his hands tighten around her forearms, causing her to let out a small whimper. His hand slid slightly and I could see the bruises on her arms already forming. He did not _deserve _to touch her!

Not even aware of what I was doing, I walked forward toward the both of them. "Get your hands off her." I snarled to him.

His head whipped up, finally realizing someone else was even there. He scowled at me, "I believe we're having a conversation here." He said with a sweet fake smile. "So leave." He growled out.

I glanced down and met Bella's eye's, her warm chocolate eyes were now filled with tears, pleading with me to help her.

"Get your hands off of her." I repeated, even more ferociously than I had before.

The man grinned evilly. "She's my _fiancée_, so I can do whatever I want with her." He then turned to look down at Bella, her letting out another quiet whimper.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know its short but I wanted to end it one this note. NEXT chapter, 11, is when it's REALLY going to get rolling! **

**Cookie Question : What do you think James was talking about???**


	11. Will

**Sorry I haven't gotten a chance to update guys! But I do have a good excuse! I haven't had a laptop in the past lyke three months! My laptop just stopped working all of a sudden, and I had about the next four chapters done but the mother board was blown and I couldn't even get my files anyway. So practically ANYTHING that I had done… Is gone. So I have had to redo all of my chapters L Sorry it's taken so long. Also because I went totally brain dead on what I had written for these chapters. **

**Okay, for the cookie question, only one person got it right. It's mostly my fault, I wasn't that clear on what I meant. Not so much when James said, "I can do what ever I want with her." But when he was talking about her being his fiancée. What I meant was arranged marriage. **

**Vampyregirl86 got it right kinda she said that Bella was forces into it somehow. And well she was. XP**

**I finally got a chance to update because I've got two snow day in a row! Yay! Lol I'm in the middle of the big snow storm in the US near the east. So much snow…**

* * *

Anyway, here's chappie 11.

Europe, 1918

Bella's POV

I sat on the couch, clutching my hands over my ears, desperately trying to block everything out.

I glanced up and saw Edward shouting at who we were introduced as James lawyer. I clenched my eyes shut even tighter and pressed harder on my ears.

My head snapped up as I heard Jasper's name.

"What about Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

But no one paid any attention, Edward simply went on yelling at the now cowering man.

James sat in a chair across the room gazing at me. I shivered at repeated my question louder.

Still no response. Becoming tired of being ignored, I stood up and yelled out, "What about my brother?!" Edward and the short lawyer turned to me, both with shock. Being myself, I blushed a bright red. I stood up straighter and repeat my question more calmly now that I had their attention.

The lawyer snapped out of his daze first, "You're brothers will states that if he dies-" He started to say nervously before I could interrupt him.

"But he's not dead." I stated firmly.

My heart started to race as the lawyer looked down. I quickly turned to Edward. He was looking down to his feet, refusing out met my eyes. My heart clenched painfully.

"Oh but he is." I whipped around. James sat in his seat smiling smugly at me.

I involuntarily took a step back. I shook my head quickly. "He's out at war, we would have gotten a letter and flag." I protested.

"Not if they're a _coward_." James smirked to me.

"That's enough!" Edward yelled, glaring daggers at James.

"Oh but she should know how her brother _ran away_ like a coward in battle." James grinned. "His troop was in the middle of a shoot out when he suddenly turned tail and ran into the forest. His troop couldn't find him anywhere."

"You're lying through your teeth!" Edward yelled at him. Edward knows Jasper practically as well as I do and we both know that Jasper would never abandon his comrades.

James simply waved his hand. "It doesn't matter. They found his clothes tatter and ripped, covered in blood." Edward and I both froze. "His will sates that if he dies, Isabella will be married to a Sir."

Edward yelled at him again but I wasn't paying attention. I fell back, grateful that there was a couch behind me. "He can't be dead." I whispered to myself. I could care less if he ran. Just that he's dead.

I pulled my knees up to myself and wrapped my arms around them. I dropped my head against my knees and quietly shook.

He's all I had…

Was my only thought.

"Bella?" I jumped as I felt the hand laid on my shoulder. "It's just me Bella." Edward whispered.

I lifted my head and saw that the room was empty other than Edward and I. I turned towards him, still curled into a ball. "Please tell me it's not true." I whispered quietly. I laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me as I began to cry as he wouldn't answer me.

He stroked my hair and simply held me as I cried.

After a while I began to calm down, my sobs becoming whimpers, then no thing. I felt a pair of lips press to my temple and heard someone whisper, "I won't let anything happen to you love..."

* * *

**Okay to make it up to you guys for the last cookie question mix up, here's a really easy one…**

**Cookie question - Who do you think it was that whispered? **

**Hint - Sooo easy. **

**And for anyone that cares, I'll start working on the sequel to Broken Records in a while, (a month or two) just so I can focus on this story first. **

**I'll have the nest chappie up ASAP!**


	12. Cat

**Let's just jump right in!**

**Cookie Question winners!**

**Vampyregirl86**

**Vampireondrugs**

**Vampgurl15**

**Zammierox**

**Mztlynne**

**Ltju**

**Elvire23**

**Bella-Salvatore14**

**RandomFandom7722**

**Skegirl101**

**WolfGirlLove4ever**

**Anwser- Edward! Haha duhhh! Please tell me if I forgot anyone please!!!**

**Also, has anyone read The Mortal Instruments series??? Or The Hunger Games series??? Oh my gosh, best series ever both of them! With both 1st books I was hooked on the first page! Must read! Lol Team Jace!!!**

* * *

Europe, 1918

Edward's POV

I paced the room while I ran my hands through my unruly hair. "There isn't anything you can do?" I asked, begging for good new from the man in front of me.

Robert Pattinson. My family's lawyer and the best at what he does. Robert leafed through the pages, moving his index finger back and forth as he read the lines. I just shook my head and resumed pacing the room once again.

_Why would Jasper do this?_ I asked myself the same question for the past half hour, every since I had but Bella in her bed.

I glanced up towards the winding stairs that led up to her room. I gave a soft sigh. She doesn't deserve this kind of… of crap! She just lost her brother and now she's supposed the get married to James? She deserves so much better…

"I found something!" I heard Robert call out, immediately gaining my attention.

I rushed over, eyes wide, "What is it? What did you find?" I asked quickly, hoping for a chance to get Bella out of this mess.

Robert simply raised and eyebrow at me but started speaking none the less. "Well yes, Sir James was correct-" He began to say before I cut him off, I had heard enough already.

"What? There's no thing that we can do?" I yelled at him.

Robert stared at me, "You seem very against Ms. Swan marrying Sir James." He smirked at me. "Any reason that would be?"

I simply stood there and gaped at him. Robert simply shook his head and began speaking. "She is supposed to marry but… it does not specify _whom _she is to marry. Just that she needs to." He finished smiling at me.

Jasper… He had this planned all along, that's why he gave me his blessing, so I would be able to marry Bella.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "How long does she have until she must marry?" I asked. I know Bella would not say yes to me if I just randomly asked her to marry me. My heart pounded at the thought of marring Bella.

A hand waved in front of my face. I realized that I had started to daydream, with a goofy smile on my face. I guess Jasper was really trying to tell me something when he gave me his blessing.

"When does she have to be married by?" I asked, a plan already forming in my mind.

Robert leaned over the document again, his eyes quickly moving back and forth.

I could take her to my meadow, when I drop to one knee- My fantasying was interrupted by Robert.

"One week from Jasper's death, and since he just passed yesterday, you have roughly about five days or so." He finished, nodding slightly.

I was already back deep in thought. I already knew my love for Bella's deep but I had no ides how she felt about me.

I glanced up to thank Robert but noticed that he had already left me. Sighing I ran a hand throught my unruly hair. What's wrong with me? Bella just lost the closest person to her since her fathers death and here I am planning on asking her to marry me. I haven't even told her that I love her yet. She probably doesn't even like me… she could never love me.

Shaking my head, I got off the couch and Started to walk out the door when I noticed how dark it was. I took a step back, maybe, just maybe, I could just stay the night here. I considered it for a moment but quickly diminished it. I needed to sort out Mother's things before I end up getting overwhelmed by everything else going around me.

Against my better judgment, I walked out the door, locking it behind me with the keys Jasper had given me long ago.

I pulled my collar up on my thick warm coat and stuffed my hands into my pockets in a feeble attempt to keep them warm. As I walked the streets I couldn't help but notice a puff of white every time I took a breath. How cold is it? I though to myself. Shivering, with another mile to walk back to the house… I instantly regretted letting the carrage go back to the house.

I glanced around, feeling odd. I noticed a dark space between tow houses. I remembered the tunnel from when Jasper, Bella, and I would cut through to go back and forth from each other's houses.

Grinning at the memories that felt like a life time, I hadn't even realized that I was already half way through the tunnel. I stopped for a moment and considered going on.

The tunnel will take more than half a mile's journey back to the house. I'm already half way through.

I nodding to myself, and resumed walking once again. I heard a loud bang, something hitting one of the stray tin trash can left back here. I froze for a moment. I saw a small black cat run in front of me before it disappeared into the darkness. The alley was lite by a two simple lights, one at the entry and one ast the end.

My mind flashed back to something Bella said to me once.

_A black cat means something bad is going to happen! _She had giggled at me.

I should have believed her.

I should have never taken this alley.

I heard a voice growl out, "She belongs to James!"

Darkness…

* * *

**Cookie Question - Who/ What do you think it is???**

**Hint- No hint! I'm evil! I know!**


	13. Surprise

**Here are the winners for the last cookie question. **

**Vampyregirl86**

**Ellinelly**

**Vampire on drugs**

**Emmettsmybigteddybear**

**Skyegirl101**

**Elvire035**

**Obsessed cullen disorder **

**Peacechick13**

**Twird96**

**Rebekah Mae**

**Sunnydayz101**

**Answer - Laurent!**

**Chapter 13 - **

* * *

"_You may now kiss the bride." My face broke out in a grin as he lifted his hands to lift the fabric from my gaze. My eyes widened as I saw who was in front of me. _

_James. _

_I began to back slowly but he simply took a step closer to me. I dropped my bouquet in shock and turned to run. I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move, leaving me stuck to where I was. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. _

"_You belong to me." He growled out. _

"Ms. Isabella! Ms. Isabella! You must wake up!" I bolted forward with shock.

A maid was leaning over me, watching me intently. "What is it?" I asked confused, still half asleep, the maids never woke me.

"Sir Edward, he was attacked last night while walking home." She told me urgently.

I gasped, awake now, and threw the covers off me and bolted out of the bed. I ran around my room, trying to find something to wear.

The rest was a blur until the driver pulled up to Edwards estate. I stopped in confusion from stepping down from the carriage. The driver saw my look of confusion and said, "Sir Edward decided to be taken care of from his home rather then the hospital." He explained quickly.

"What about doctors?" I demanded as I stomped towards the front door, furious of his decision.

"One stops by every hour." The driver explained, opening the door for me, I waved him off and he flew back to the carriage.

The maids and servants seemed to sense my mood and quickly moved out of my way as I made my way up the stairs to where I knew Edwards room was.

I threw the door open, my temper still fueling me. I froze, my mouth hanging wide open at the sight before me. Edward shirtless, laying in his bed while kissing a maid.

They must had heard me entrance as they both separated quickly. Edward had the decency to look embarrassed while the woman smile at me sweetly, "Can I help you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

My jaw clenched, trying to keep the tears at bay. I worried myself crazy rushing over here after learning Edward was injured and I find him making a move on a maid here without a care in the world. I gave her a tight smile, refusing to even glance at Edward at the fear of breaking down in front of them both.

"My apologies." I said, trying my hardest not to show any emotions that were brewing inside of me. Nodding stiffly at their general direction, still trying to look at either one of them. I swiftly turned around and closed the wooden doors behind me.

Shaking my head, I let my hair fall into my face, covering my tear filled eyes. I quickly tore down the hallway, almost running by the time I made it to the main room. I flung open the front door, not even caring about the whispers that followed me.

After a while of walking around, I glanced up and realized that I had no idea where I was. I has never been to this part of town. There were run down businesses all around, windows boarded up by wooded boards. I heard a throat being cleared behind me. "Oh? And who might we have right here?"

I froze as I slowly turned around…

* * *

**Cookie Question - What do you think is going to happen to Bella?**

**Hint - Kinda easy once you read the Birthday Cake Question… ;)**

**And seeing how it's my birthday today, I'm gonna put an extra question up!**

**Birthday Cake Question - Do you think Bella is going to be saved, if yes, by who?**


	14. Fever

_**Winners of the cookie question for Chapter 13!!!**_

_**The only winner was…**_

_**Bella-Salvatore14**_

_**Answer - It was just a random guy… trying to yea…**_

_Winners of the Birthday Cake Question!!!_

_**Crying in Crimson**_

_**Mztlynne**_

_**Sheeiur22**_

_**Lola luv Edward**_

_**Bella-Salvatore14**_

_**Answer - Edward!**_

_Note - sorry if I put you and you weren't right or you were right and I didn't out you, it was really hard who you were saying for what answer, a lot of you guys just said two names. _

__

**I'm trying guys, I've been having a lot of problems now. I'm gonna try harder. **

* * *

**Edward POV**

I shoved the maid off of my lap, and glared furiously at her. She put on an innocent face, but I could see right through it. "What are you trying to do?" I asked her angrily.

"Who? Me?" She asked sweetly, trying to flutter her eyelashes but only succeeded on looking completely absurd.

I practically shoved her off the bed and threw the heavy covers off my body. Clenching my jaw, I limped towards the door, stopping to tug a shirt over my head angrily and spun around to face the maid. "When I get back, you better be gone." I hissed at her. Her eyes widened, this time in shock and maybe even fear. Glad I had made my point, I limped out the door, leaving it swinging behind me.

I kept walking at a steady pace, trying to ignore the burning sensation running through out my whole body. After walking a few blocks, I realized that I had no idea where Bella had gone, of if she simple went home. While ranting to my self, I heard a sharp sound cut through the silence around me.

I frowned as I looked around, realizing how far I had really walked in such a short time. "No!" I heard a voice cry out as I ran toward and alley.

I froze as I saw the scene in front of me. A rather large man had a small woman pressed against the faded brick wall. She cries out again and realized just who she really was. With a roar of anger, I tackled the man head on, slightly satisfied as I heard the breath leave his body.

"Edward! Edward stop it!" I heard someone cry out. The red began to clear in my mind as I looked up to see chocolate eyes filled with tears. I realized I was panting as Bella fell into me arms, crying.

I soothed her as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. I looked back down at my hands and saw small traces of blood on my knuckles.

"Come on Bella," I coaxed her, "Let's go back home."

**6 Months Later **

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Cheers erupted as I leaned toward Bella and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wound around my neck as mine around her small waist.

I could her a few people laugh as Bella tried to pull away but I kept her pressed against myself. I finally released her and she threw her back and laughed at my antics. I grinned at how beautiful she looked laughing.

_I thought back to six months ago when I proposed to her as soon as I had confessed my love for her. I had explained to her what had happened and the next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. When we had separated, I confessed everything to her. I was overjoyed when I had learnt that she felt the same way about me. I ran over to my dresser and untied the chain that always hung around my neck. On the end of the chain was a small key. I grabbed a small jewelry box and stuck the small key into the hole. The lid popped open and I grabbed the small object inside. _

_I ran back over to Bella and knelt down on one knee. Holding the ring in between my thumb and forefinger. The ring that my grandmother had left my when she died, knowing I would find the right woman eventually. _

_And I have. _

"_Isabella Swan, I will love you now and forever, will you give me the honor of being my wife?" I asked, my heart beating loudly I swore she could even hear it. _

_With tear filled eyes, Bella had dropped to her knees and gently took my face in both her hands. "Forever." She promised._

Later on, the party at out new house was in full swing. Carlisle came up to us as I was feeding Bella some of our wedding cake.

"My congratulations to the both of you." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for coming today." Bella thanked him, smiling as well.

"May you both live happy and long lives together." He nodded his head to the both of us.

He turned around and began to talk to another of his colleagues. Bella turned to her in her chair to face me, I drew her into my arms and smiled in content as she buried her face into my neck. I grinned as I heard her breathe deeply. I buried my face into her chocolate hair and just as she had, took a deep breath just as she had. I smiled softly at her unique smell, I asked her once if she ever wore something, but she simply wrinkled her brow, looking as cute as ever.

Later on in the night, once we were finally alone, she cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist while her head rested on my chest. Bella glanced up at me shyly.

"Now?" She asked softly, adverting her eyes from me.

I grinned and lightly grasped her chin in my hand. I rolled on top of her, supporting my self on my elbows on either side of her. I lowered my lips to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, she surprised me with a sharp tug, my body gently landed onto hers. Bella some how managed to flip us over so she was on top of me. I wrapped my own arms around her waist tightly. Bella moaned into my mouth and removed hers from mine for breath.

I trailed my hands from her waist to her sides then her neck. From her neck I moved my hands to the front ties of her dress.

The rest of the night was filled with breathless pleas, moans, and groans.

**B POV**

The next morning, I awoke feeling extremely sore yet extremely satisfied. I grinned as I snuggled my face closer to Edwards neck.

I frowned and pulled back as I felt how warm Edwards neck felt. I glanced down and saw that all that covered him was a thin sheet from waist down.

I moved my arm, placing the back of my hand lightly against Edwards forehead.

I grew more worried as I felt the high fever.

* * *

**Cookie Question - What do you think is wrong with Edward???**

**Hint - READ THE SUMMERY!**

_**Will someone do me a REALLY big favor??? In a review or message, tell me when, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Laurent, Victoria, or James is turned into a vampire. ANYONE THAT WAS IN THE SAGA, WHEN THEY WERE TURNED. Doesn't have to be someone I just names though!**_

**Next chappie should be longgggggg! Please send the dates! Perddy Please! **

**4kitty101**


	15. Gone

**The winners from Chapter 14's cookie question!**

**Fuzzycocoa64**

**vampyregurl86**

**Vampgurl17**

**Sheeiru22**

**Lozzy035**

**Snhine09**

**Bella-Salvatore14**

**Ltju**

**VampireLoverForever27**

**Mztlynne**

**Zammierfox**

**Nesquik95**

**Bellababe-246**

**Answer - The Spanish Influenza**

* * *

B POV

"Edward please." I pleaded with him once again.

"No Bella, I'm fine, it's just a small cough." Edward tried to reason with me while I shook my head at him.

For the past week, Edward had been coughing, throwing up, and had a high fever. Ignoring my pleas to let Carlisle come to the house, I could tell he was getting worse.

"Please love, humor me and let Carlisle come and check you out." I pleaded once again.

"Fine." He finally relented, "But I'm only letting him come so I can prove you that this is no thing to worry about." He explained smiling softly at me.

I simply nodded at him, anything to get him to just listen to me and go for a check up.

I paced warily as Carlisle came back into the living room with a frown on his face. I quickly walked towards him, "What's wrong? What's wrong with Edward?" I asked anxiously, growing more and more worried as seconds ticked by with out Carlisle answering me. "Carlisle." I pleaded, clasping my hands together.

"I'm sorry Isabella," He began softly, "Edward has the Influenza."

I let out a sob as I fell to the ground, Carlisle just catching me before I could fall. "No, no, no, no." I whispered to myself, shaking my head. I stood up quickly and all but ran up into our bedroom. I flung the door open and stopped short at the sight in front of me.

Edward lay in bed with his face buried in my pillow, he had his arms wrapped around his own. I smiled softly and walked over quietly, trying not to wake him form his peaceful slumber. I lifted my hand and softly stroked his unruly bronze hair, "Edward." I whispered softly, tears falling. "Why you?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Bella." I heard Carlisle say to me from the bedroom doorway.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" I asked, tilting my head and smiling sadly as Edward tried to snuggle deeper into my pillow.

"No." He said quietly, "I am so sorry Isabella." He repeated once again.

I simply nodded my head, not bothering to turn around, sorry isn't going to get Edward better.

A few seconds later, I heard the bedroom door shut quietly. I backed away from Edward and walked to the other side of the bed. I slowly climbed onto the bed, trying not to wake Edward. I moved over towards Edward and propped myself up on my hand. Edward was facing away from me, but as soon as I turned to face him, he jostled and slowly turned to face me. I smiled softly and lifted my opposite hand to run through his hair. He stirred slightly, he unwound his arms from the pillow and reached his arms out towards me.

I laughed quietly at his antics and moved closer to him, when I bumped into his hand, he reached out farther and drew me closer to him. I buried my face into his chest, breathing his scent in.

I began to cry again, my tears dampening his thin shirt. Still crying, my eyes began to feel heavy, and the next thing I knew, there was darkness.

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. I rubbed my eyes harshly, digging my palms into my closed eyes. I opened my eyes and sat up tiredly. As I sat up, I realized that something was missing. My eyes shot open and my hand flew over to the left side of the bed, feeling to cold neglected sheets. I quickly stumbled out of the bed, so fast that I ended up face first on the floor.

I heard feet pounding against the floor, then the bedroom door banging against the wall.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" I looked up as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked up, startled to see a pair of brown eyes.

"Where is my husband?" I asked the maid, my voice shaking.

The maid hesitated but I was in no mood to play games. "Where is he?" I demanded this time more firmly.

"Doctor Carlisle had him removed, he said that Sir Cullen was sicker then her had originally thought. They needed to move him somewhere else." She stuttered out, eyes wide.

"Where?" I practicly yelled in her face.

"To Doctor Carlisle's personal house." She finally said, still cowering under my intense gaze.

I struck my closed fist on the cold wooden door until I heard footsteps but I still continued to bang on. My breath came out in white puffs from the freezing winter air. The door swung open, reveling a flustered looking man.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss?" He ask politely, looking my up and down.

At this point, of not knowing anything at al about my husbands condition, I was about to snap. As I began to raise my hand to point at the man, the door open wider, revealing Carlisle. I saw red as I noticed how he didn't looked scared at all, calm almost.

"That is alright Alfred, she is a friend." Carlisle explained quietly.

Understanding seemed to pass in the old mans eyes, he quickly looked back in forth between Carlisle and myself. "Oh alright then Sir." The tell old man turned around, looking back at me once again before he disappeared from my sight.

I began to open my mouth to yell at Carlisle when he ushered me inside.

"Bella," Carlisle began before I interrupted him.

"Where is my husband Carlisle? Where is Edward?" I demanded, yelling at him by now.

Carlisle's eyes shifted "I am truly sorry Isabella but… Edward was worse then we thought."

I shook my head, not believing what he was telling me. "Just let me see him Carlisle!"

"Believe me Isabella, you don't want to see him looking like this. He is already…" Carlisle began to explain but I let out a sob.

"No! You're lying! You have to be." I screamed at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few maids on the stairs but couldn't get myself to care.

"Bella," Carlisle said in a soft tone. "He's already gone."

I fell to my knees, no believing a word he was saying. "No! I just saw him last night and he was fine!"

Carlisle knelt down beside me but I pushed him away, I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back in forth, wishing that this nightmare would just end…

* * *

**Cookie Question - What do you think happened to Edward?**

**Hint - Read the summary! Duh!**

**And thank you to everyone that gave me the dates!**

**Oh and the 300 reviewer gets a shout out! :D**


End file.
